minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Blocky Misadventures! "Sky City!" Season 1, Episode 1, Part 6!
Steve: There, now we sure never see Herobrine again... Ah, Very good... He may return sooner or later now right or?... Alexandra: *She and Liber yes leaves the dungeon* Steve is right, Guys is true tho yes uh uh that Herobrine even now eh mostly now plan to return here... Steve: Yes, thx Alexandra! Dude now... Anyway eh yes now people, i take care of the monsters with Alexandra and Liber! *Now dude Steve, Alexandra and Liber does fight all the monsters that Herobrine spawned and they got ride all of them... Almost only one left!...* *Creeper sneaks behind Liber* Liber: AH! :O NO! :( Steve: AHA! *Kills Creeper pretty evil with the sword* >:) Take That! Liber: Ah heh that... Aw thanks 7 year old Steve my yeah hero! :) That cool... Steve: I am 10... -_- Liber: Sorry! XD Alexandra: Now all monsters died... Steve: So, Isa... Liber: Reward? Isa:... Right, sigh here ya go! *She gives Liber a bronze medal lol lol man and dude now eh dat Alexandra got silver medal and Steve have now a gold medal* Isa: I from now remember all of you! You three saved my beautiful city and defeated Herobrine tho eh ah... Steve is the hero! Not Herobrine... Thank you so much, and now... You can visit here anytime ya want if ya guys want to do that again!... Steve: That... Sounds too nice uh of course Isa! :D I would love too eh very oh... Alexandra: Same, ;) Liber: Oh, is i getting good man now bronze? WHAT FOR!!? I HELPED YA GUYS LOL PAL I DO NOT WANT TO RETURN NOW RIGHT I HATE!... ;( Steve: Shut, Up! >:( *Steve punch Liber* Liber: Ow, *Faints* Steve: Sorry! ;( Isa:... It is so ok i forgive you and the villager idiot person... Sigh and Alexandra sorry for in our dungeon before called you ginger... Alexandra: It is ok... XD Isa: Good, dude dat is good! Steve: Thx now what? Isa: Here, EVERYBODY! ATTENTION PLS! *Everybody in Sky City looks at Isa so and Steve too so Alexandra and even fainted Liber so now they yes even...* Isa: These three tho... Saved my city, this beautiful city is saved by true heroes not Herobrine! Eh now they yes can visit tho any time they wanna to... And they deserve dat hooray... Cheer everybody! Very but... I am happy! :D HOORAY! Everybody Else: HOORAY FOR STEVE AND FRIENDS! :D Hooray for Steve the hero! Hooray for Alexandra! Hooray for Liber! Steve: *Blushes so is under happiness so even eh he is actually proud so yes he happy u yes see that?... :D* Isa: Thank you now that was nice people... Steve: Now what!!? NOW Well Well? What have gosh? Huh?... ;& :) Isa: Follow me on 09... Steve: Huh????!!! Isa: Oh, here! ;) *Grabs Steve's hand and they sit in a wall it's Number 09 now eh right well...* Steve: Cool, i can see your castle from here... XD Of course everything tho yes that else too Isa... Isa: Beautiful isn't it? :) Steve? Steve: Yes, :D Isa: You... Sigh, You saved my life... OUR Lives... My gratutude is that you is sweet and friendly person! LOL! Well, sigh what shall i say? That you is cute? You look like somebody my husband now knew but for a long time ago now gosh now... Steve: Why thx? ^^ Heh... Isa: Np, Steve! :D You are kinda what shall i say send from god? Yes, you are... That right you is a true angel........... Steve: Nah, hehhehheh! *Blushes once again now* Isa: Well, well want to sleepover if want to and go back home tomorrow if you want to try? Steve: GASPS! Me..... Stay here a night?... Yes... YAY! Of course, this is so beautiful of course i stay one night here! Isa: Good, cool... Let's sleep now lol it is dark already so yes now we... *Isa and Steve goes to the castle and everybody very eh sleeps so now well oh ya know ya yes ikr Herobrine is already defeated and when the villain is defeated in a story right oh yes right it is almost over so this is short sorry ikr and next part tho xd is short tho too but because it is last part where Steve goes back home to his world dudes eh man and now he sleeps over and yes it is morning gosh next part ikr so thx for watching!...* (End of Part 6) (So yes next part Steve... Return home yes... And... He teach Notch a lesson now oh eh true!!!...) Category:Blog posts